


I don't know what to call this

by Bravegoofoff



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravegoofoff/pseuds/Bravegoofoff
Summary: I don't know why I'm doing this when It's  pretty obvious I suck at doing this. I can really use some pointers and/or some help at this point.There my be some foul language in this and I think that I  based my plot off of chapter 13.Let's me see um this is starts some where after Noctis shoved Prompto off the train only this time he not only shoved Prompto off but he as so shoved Brave off the train and if you played the game you know how it went from there I'm going to tell from after Brave and Prompto were shoved off





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm doing this when It's pretty obvious I suck at doing this. I can really use some pointers and/or some help at this point.  
> There my be some foul language in this and I think that I based my plot off of chapter 13.
> 
> Let's me see um this is starts some where after Noctis shoved Prompto off the train only this time he not only shoved Prompto off but he as so shoved Brave off the train and if you played the game you know how it went from there I'm going to tell from after Brave and Prompto were shoved off

Prompto' body hit the ground hard and his head hit a rock or something which caused him to pass out as his body jut rolled and stoping short of a cliff while Brave she landed just as hard on the ground she was covering her head so she didn't take any head damage but her body hurtted like hell as her body tumbled till she was almost hanging off the side of the cliff juts a few feet away from Prompto Brave just layed their as Paine quickly over took her hole body as she layed on the ground feeling nuthing but pain she was looking a round till she spotted Prompto just laying a few feet away from her  
Brave called for Prompto but he didn't respond to her calls so Brave rolled onto her stomach still calling Prompto's name she slowly made her way to Prompto Brave thinking that Prompto was dead till she got to his side and checked Prompto vitals  
Brave: Oh praise the gods your ok a little bang up but ok  
Despite being in so much pain Brave managed to stand up she was about to pick up Prompto when Ardyn suddenly showed up For getting all the pain that she is in Brave summaned two of her weapons in one hand was a chain whip and in the other was a gun and quickly fired some worning shot  
Ardyn: Aw darn you missed  
Ardyn was about to take another step but Brave shot more worning shots  
Brave:(In a angered/frustrated voice as she keeps she gun aimed and Ardyn) come any closer and I won't miss  
Ardyn: ooh whell aren't you quite then feisty one right now  
Brave: Sh-shut up I know that you didn't just come here to talk or anything like that so why did you really come  
Ardyn:Mmm cutting to the chase then ... heh fine what I'm really here to do is take you back to your precious princess is all  
Brave: That's a fucking lie  
Ardyn: Your right I here to take you two to Gralea and use the two of you as bate  
Brave: I think that I'll take my chances with the demons than go with you  
Ardyn: are you sure about that  
(As the light of Ardyn's airship turns on and demons start to appear and surrounded them) cause I would love to see how you would manage  
Brave: So my options right now are try fighting a bunch of fucking demons and possibly end up dieing or go with you


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that no one really even reads my stores but I continued the story for now even thought I still suck at this

Brave: (seeing that she really doesn't have much of a choice and is now becoming) Fuck I guess that I have no choice but to go with you Just don't think that I'm going Peacefully because I won't  
Brave dragging Prompto off to the side  
Ardyn: And I wasn't expecting you to anyways (As some epic fighting music starts playing)  
Brave let her weapon disappear back into thin air as she got into a defensive/fighting stance Ardyn was the first to attack with a punch Brave managed to dodge it and counter with a kick to his stomach Ardyn grabbed Brave's leg and tossed her up sending her flipping/flying in the air Brave just barley managed to land on the feet and from there they broke out into an all out fight of punching and kicking for about an hour or two which then they stopped to cache there breathe Brave wasn't looking to good she had Bruises and was also bleeding all over her body and was becoming exhausted while Ardyn only had a hand full of bruises on himself other than that he looked fine  
Brave: What how do you still look jut fine  
Ardyn: That's for only me to know you little son of a bitch  
Ardyn threw another punch at Brave's face Brave just barley managed to dodge it as Brave was dogging Ardyn tripped Brave which caused her to fall face fist into the ground be for Brave could even try to get back up Ardyn stomps right onto Brave's spine forcing Brave to cry out in pain  
Ardyn: (standing on top of Brave) Are you ready to give up and come peacefully like the bitch that you are  
Brave: (Breathing heavily) F-Fuck You  
Brave tried to throwing off his balance by ether trying to rolling onto her stomach and/or throwing what ever she could get her hands on at him but was no use Brave was just too exhausted  
Ardyn: (becoming some what frustrated as Brave continuous to struggling) Well if that's how you want it  
Ardyn kicked Brave right on the head and sent her sliding fast across the ground Right into a big rock. As Brave hit the rock she heard some if not some then most of her bones break  
Brave: (screaming out in pain) Aw Fuck *to self: that didn't sounded good *  
Brave slowly got back up only to end up falling back down and curling in to a ball in hopes that It would help sir-pres all the pain but that did little to nothing for Brave. Ardyn comes walking up and kicks Brave a few times foresting her to fly back into the rock and the he grabs onto brave's shirt and hoist her up so that she was just dangling there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for know


	3. Chapter 3

Ardyn is now becoming frustrated with Brave but at the same time he was some what impressed/amused on how Brave was able to last as long as she did.  
Ardyn: Aw has the bitch Have had enuf  
Brave: ( just barely managing to saying) F-Fuck you  
Brave spat some bloody saliva right onto Ardyn’s face Ardyn now angered tossed Brave back into the rock that was right behind her and held her there by her throat as he wiped her spit off his face.  
Ardyn: You must have a fucking death wish or something because I could just fucking kill you right now but unfortunately I need you alive  
Ardyn punched Brave right in the temple heard enough to knock her out Prompto final regan cosines long enuf to see Brave’s body falling limp to the ground as he tried to get up an MT came up behind him and knocked him out. Prompto fell right into the MT’s armes as another MT went to get Brave.  
Ardyn: (Telling the MT's ) Take them back to the ship and make sure that the two of them are tied up  
Ardyn then left as the MT's carry the now a very fucked up Brave and a consent Prompto onto the ship and tied them up as the ship took off.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is just a short recap with Noctis,Ignis,and Gladiolous  
Noctis,Ignis,and Gladiolous finally arrived in Tenebrae and leave the passengers of the train with Aranea and her troops and they start heading for Gralea ____________________________________________________________________  
back with Brave and Prompto  
It wasn't long till they reached Gralea both Brave and Prompto were still out when the ship landed Ardyn had the MTs separate Brave and Prompto by putting them each in a separate cell far apart from one another. Prompto was the first to regain consciousness Prompto woke with a split headache he tried to put a hand on his head only to find that he couldn't really move his arms so he checked to see what was preventing him from moving as he looked he saw his arms and legs were restrained by his wrist and ankles as well as that he was strapped to an operating table or something like that.  
Prompto: what, when did this even happened, and how because the last thing I remembered seeing was …  
Prompto’s flashback: he sees Ardyn punching Brave as Ardyn let's Brave’s body fall complete limp to the ground. Flashback ends.  
Prompto: (looking frantically) hhh Brave where is she  
Prompto was looking around the cell trying to find Brave as he shirched he spotted a what looked like a table with tools or something like that on top of it to his right.  
Prompto: I can only guess that those aren't a good sign  
Prompto flinched when he heard the intercom turned on followed by Ardyn’s voice  
Ardyn: Oh good you're finally wake  
Prompto: (yelling) Why the fuck am I here and where the hell is Brave  
Ardyn: Oh you're worked about your girlfriend how adorable I’ll tell you this your girlfriend is here but in a different cell somewhere else though I can't say if she is alive and/or dead she still hasn't woken up or shown any signs of movement ether and as for your first question you're here because I want you here  
Which that said Ardyn turned off the intercom. After hearing the intercom turned off Prompto realized that the restraints on his wrist were some what loose Prompto started to try and get his hands free after a while Prompto managed to get one of his hands free and began to undoing the other restraints off and got off the what ever he was on top of and grabbed one of the tools from the top of the table that was right next to him and began his escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help with this will Prompto escape if he dose  
> or will Prompto get cott trying to escape you tell me what you want to happen and how it sued it happen right in the comments below pelease


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I managed to get done to day.  
> I'm sorry that I'm not posting much I'm just having a hared time doing this and can use some help here.

After a little while Brave find ally consciousness Brave gasped as she finally began breathing and her body jerk as she caught her breath. Brave was on the floor of the cell it was cold and dark Brave slowly propped herself upright. Brave now freezes cold and ignoring all the pain that she's in stars calling out.  
Brave: ( breathing still rugged as she called) P-P-Prompto ( hearing only her voice echoing back at her) w-well I’m n-not out s-side and I m-must be all b-by m-myself   
Brave tried standing up till she felt some of the most unbearable pain surged through her whole body causing her to become weak and fall out from under her causing her to fall hard onto the floor as Brave fell she heard the clashing sound of chains that's when the lights were suddenly turned Brave shield her eyes as the came on.  
Ardyn: (over the intercom) So the bitch lives   
Brave: (quickly stood up using a nearby wall for support) Ardyn you fucking bastard where's Prompto   
Ardyn: I hope that you know that this bastard has feelings and as for your wimpy boyfriend he's fine   
Brave: Prompto better be fine because if I find out otherwise there will be hell to pay  
Ardyn: (sarcastically) Ooh I’m scared now  
Brave: heh well enough with the sarcasm why don't you fucking come and finish what me off then I’m just dying to see you   
Ardyn: thought as much as I would love to put you out of your fucking misery I can’t I need you alive and!*to himself:besides I have something better in mind for you* you and your boyfriend are the bait for my trap  
Brave: really bait for a trap just whom are you trying to fucking trap that you need Prompto and ( then it just dawned on her) I  
Ardyn: (smiling) From the look on your face I’d say that you just figured out that I’m using the you dum ass’s to get to that prissy princess of yours   
Well I’ll leave you be for a little   
With that said Ardyn hang up the intercom. Brave hearing the intercom turned off just kind of just sat the with a blank expression on her face for a while till she heard the sound of scraping metal which brought her back to her senses Brave quickly glanced around the cell till the door to her cell suddenly opened Brave quickly got into a fighting/defensive stance as some MT's came walking all but one had a weapon and/or a blaster in hand and the one without one was pushing a table with cloth or something like that on to of it into the cell the MT set the table to the left side of Brave and then left as with the other MT’s right behind it.  
Brave: (Leaning up against the wall) I’m assuming that the scraping sound is because of the MT's  
Brave quickly had a look at her surroundings and saw that she had shackles on her wrist, upper arms, lower legs and ankles and saw that there were chains connected to each shackle and the chains were connected to the wall that she was leaning on   
Brave: So I’m chained to the wall hun heh well I guess that this was to be inspected especially after what I did I deserve to be chained like the animal I am.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
On the train Noctis,Ignis,and Gladiolous   
It’s really cold when the train suddenly stopped the conductor said that there was something big was on the tracks over the intercom  
Gladiolous: Well that's just fucking great   
Noctis: we can’t afford to be wasting time like this Brave and Prompto’s live are at stake right now   
Ignis: let's go and see what’s on the tracks. Maybe we can help and get going a lot faster   
Noctis: It beats sitting here and doing fucking nothing I guess  
Ignis: Then It’s settled  
The three of them quickly got off the train and head for the front of the train as they got out they saw what remains of Shiva the Glacian and that the tracks covered by huge Ice shards and shortly after getting off the train and having a quick look at everything a bunch of demons hords began to appear followed by a strong Deathclaw.  
Noctis: ( summoning his weapon followed by Gladiolous and Ignis doing the same) Well this isn’t going to be as easy as we were hoping   
Gladiolous: Shut up and more fighting  
Ignis: That’s to be expected I supos  
______________________________________________________________________  
Back with Brave  
After an hour or so Brave began passing back and forth for a bit as she was passing she spotted the cloth that was on top of the table curiously Brave walked towards the table only to be stopped and the shackles pulled back keeping her a good distance away from the table but not the cloth covering the table. Brave carefully grabbed the cloth and quickly yanked the cloth off only to reveal what looked like some medical tools and some tools for torture or something like that and the just a quickly as she took the cloth off Brave tossed it back on.  
Brave: ( walking to the other side of the cell) I guess that, that bastard Ardyn has something planned for me and it's not going to end well and I can only hope that it won't be any time soon and (As she sits on the floor) I also hope that he hasn't done anything like what I'm thinking of to Prompto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help with continuing this please. If you got an idea on how and/or what you would like to happen next please put it the commandants. To be onsite I would love to have a little help and I promise I will read what you put in the comments and put it in this little story in any way I can. I would also like to know what you think of the story so far


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m currently working on this it’s not much but here is what I got so far

With noctis,ignis and gladiolous  
After fighting off the demons noctis earns the ice goddess blessings they get back on the train and continue to gralea  
————————————————————  
With prompto  
Prompto escape from his cell as he runs off  
Prompto: now let's go fine brave  
————————————————————  
With brave  
Ardyn sees that Prompto finally got out of his cell heads to brave’s cell ; brave’s cell was suddenly filled with a strange gas brave collapses to the ground as same MT’s came in and took her to a different room brave woke up as the MT’s left the room  
Brave:*confused* what  
The door opens gaining her attention as ardyn walks into the room  
Brave: so you’ve finally come to finish me off  
She tried to move but the chains made it so she couldn’t really move  
Ardyn: I didn’t come to finish you  
Ardyn walks to a nearby table and grabs some injections and injects them into brave’s neck  
Brave: what are those for   
Ardyn: I’ve injected something that’ll make you listen to me   
Brave: so I’ll be like those MT’s of yours   
Ardyn: you’ll be more obedient if that’s what your asking   
Ardyn walks out of the room  
————————————————————  
With noctis,ignis and gladiolous  
The train stopped due to large debri being on the tracks demons suddenly start attacking the train  
Gladiolus: we better take the car   
Noctis: right  
they quickly ran to the back of the train and got into the car and raced to gralea


	6. Chapter 6

With brave   
After a little while ardyn walks back into the room to brave and removed the shackles   
Ardyn: now let’s see if the injection worked brave I would like for you to go and attack the MT right outside the room and come back  
Brave: ha as if I ever …..*eyes change to a blue/sliver* yes sir   
Brave goes and attacks the MT and returns just as she was told  
Brave: so I am just like one of your MT  
Ardyn:*shrugs his shoulders* I guess that you can say that   
(the injection makes so brave listens to ardyn and do whatever he tells her to do)  
An MT walks in and let’s ardyn now that noctis, ignis and gladiolous have made it into the building  
Ardyn: I see  
Ardyn turns to brave gives her anthers injection brave’s eyes became completely silver as ardyn tells brave something and walks out of the room   
————————————————————  
Outside the building a sideways train falls separating noctis from gladiolous and ignis they tell noctis to continue and that they’ll find another way in demons start to appear all over and attacking unable to summon his weapons noctis hurry’s into the building. brave appears before gladiolous and ignis with her weapons in hand she sends her chain whip flying at ignis gladiolous using A piece of metal as a Shield and blocks the attack protecting ignis   
Gladiolous: what the hell brave   
Brave: …..  
Brave smiles then runs off Gladiolous grabbing ignis’s arm he throws the metal to the side and runs after brave  
————————————————————  
With Prompto   
Prompto: dam how big is this place I kind of feel like I’ve been running in circles or something   
The intercom turns on  
Ardyn: u better hurry I think that I can see the light fading from her eyes right now  
Prompto: you bastard *thinking to himself: brave please hang in there just a little longer*  
Ardyn: also I think that your friend are on their way let’s hope that they find you before the demon does  
intercom turns off  
Prompto: what demon  
————————————————————  
With brave,ignis and Gladiolous   
Gladiolous see brave runs into a building and pulling Ignis right behind him he followed her into the building once they were inside brave was nowhere to be seen  
Gladiolous:*looking around* now where did she go  
The intercom turns on  
Ardyn: you finally made it but will you be able to save your friends before something happen to them  
Brave:*whispers something to ardyn*  
Ardyn: hmmm your right  
Ardyn pushes a button and Gladiolous and ignis weapons appears in their hands  
Gladiolous, ignis: ???  
Brave: I’ve figured that you’ll need something to fight with  
Ardyn: now hurry I don’t think that your friends have much time left  
Intercom turns off as the demon foras appears behind them and attacks   
————————————————————  
With ardyn and brave  
Ardyn: I want you to go and them and keep them Busy for a little   
Brave: yes sir  
Brave leaves the room   
————————————————————  
With Prompto  
After running for quite some time of running Prompto runs at noctis swing a peace of piping at noctis  
noctis: .…!?!   
Noctis dodges Prompto’s attack so Prompto hits some boxes Prompto turns around   
Prompto: n-noct?  
Noctis:*in a relieved voice*Prompto your alright  
Prompto:*hugs noctis* it’s good to see a friendly face here  
Noctis:*smiles and hugs Prompto back*it’s good to see you to Prompto where’s brave   
Prompto:*breaking the hug* ardyn still has her somewhere I’ve been looking for her; where’s ignis and Gladiolous  
Noctis: we got separated after arriving  
A bunch of MT’s came down the hall   
Prompto: there’s too many to fight   
Noctis:*runs down the hall* then we better keep moving  
Prompto:*running down the hall*I know where we can hide/rest for the time being   
Noctis follows Prompto as he ran to end of the hall Prompto opens a door, and both boys walked in the room it had lockers lined up on the wall, bunk beds, some chairs and a desk Prompto sat in one of the chairs as noctis sat on one of the beds  
Noctis: your sure that the MT’s can’t follow us in here  
Prompto: yes for some reason the MT’s can’t get in here I figure that out as I was trying to hide from some MT’s earlier


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting but this is what.  
>  I’ve got so far it’s not much.  
> I’m currently working on this and a few others

With Gladiolous and ignis  
Gladiolous and ignis where fighting the demon as they ran they fought till it disappears and brave came walking down the hall ignis quickly heals himself and Gladiolous then the fighting continues brave starts by attacking gladiolous first which sends him flying into a wall she then throws one end of her chain whip it gets ignis in one of his legs as he tries to help  
Gladiolous the chain trips ignis and cuts his leg some as she pulls back on the chain he throws an ice dagger at brave as he went down   
Ignis: sorry about this brave  
The dagger hits brave in the side freezing her in place. Gladiolous gets back up goes over to Ignis and picks him up and continue running he ran till they reached a Surveillance room Gladiolous sets ignis in a chair turns on the cameras and looks at the computer screens he saw brave frozen and a demon it unfreezes brave then disappears brave walks out of the room to help ardyn with Ravus and on another screen the demon appears behind noctis and Prompto it chased and fought then the camera turned off eventually noctis and Prompto made it to the surveillance room they all were relieved to see each other alive  
Prompto: ignis,Gladiolous your alive  
Ignis: it sounds like you're alive and well yourself  
Noctis: so what happened to you too  
Prompto: yea you too look exhausted  
Gladiolous: we fought a demon and brave   
Prompto: wait you saw brave. Where is she, is she ok, and why were you fighting her?  
Gladiolous: yea we saw brave and she ok, and as to why she fighting us I don’t know   
Ignis: though something seems off about her and I think that she working with ardyn  
Noctis:why would she want be working with ardyn  
Ignis: I don’t have the fantis idea  
Prompto: …...

**Author's Note:**

> will Brave accept Ardyn's offer or will she try her chances with the demons


End file.
